Confess or Suffer!
by evanesco99211
Summary: Turkey can't take it anymore so he confessed to Greece. He got turned down obviously but he doesn't mind because he's finally able to move on from this stupid crush. But is it just him or... Greece doesn't approve?


_**Prompt:** Turkey can't take it anymore so he confess to Greece. Even though he got turned down, he's glad he's finally able to move on. But when he started to give his attention to someone else, Greece doesn't approve? Make it a one shot._

It had been awhile since he finally realized that he's in love with that brat. The brat hated him though so he thought he would be quite content exchanging insults and physical blows every time they met like usual until the feeling faded to nothingness. After all, who's stupid enough to feel so strongly for someone for a long time without expecting anything?

Unfortunately, he didn't expect 'this' to come during the 'get it over with' wait. The arguments and hostility had become worse than ever lately. While some part of it had something to do with who can grab Japan's attention like usual, most of it happened because of him himself. He became quite restless, always staring at that brat without a second thought. It's a wonder nobody caught on of what's going on yet.

And then, the unexpected jealousy. He knew he would feel jealous. It's only logical after all. If you love someone, you would feel jealous if your partner's attention is on someone else. But, he didn't expect to feel THAT jealous. He actually felt like hurting Japan (JAPAN?!) for God sake! When he finally caught himself though, the damages had already been done with him unintentionally set Greece off with his comments and insults.

They had always been at each other throats but since the last war, it's mostly done out of habits and the differences between their personalities. Oh, and because of Japan too. Anyway, it's not done because they actually want to kill each other anymore. They had enough of that experience to last a lifetime. If he stay like this though, it's a matter of time before Greece was pissed enough to start trying to kill him for real again.

It's quite inconvenient but by then he knew, this CANNOT goes on.

So he knew these but still...

HOW THE HELL IS HE GOING TO CONFESS TO THAT UNCUTE BRAT?!

He knew Greece is going to turn him down. And, the confession is going to be hard. And, it would be nice if Greece could suddenly lost his memory about the confession afterward if he decided to turn him down.. that particular bit would need a lot and lots of booze, without a doubt. And, considering that that brat is nowhere in hell would ever agree to drink with him in private, it gotta be in a party held by other nation or something like that where Turkey, Greece and Japan are all invited.

So, he waited. And waited. And... damn it! It had been three days since he made his decision and he's already going crazy!

They're currently in the monthly meetings between all nation personifications in the world. It was nice at first. Well, as nice as Turkey could feel while having a cold war with Greece at the moment. He knew Greece was still angry about their last fight but apparently he didn't know how angry. Greece was angry enough to ignore Turkey completely the whole meeting. He had never done that before.

By the end of the meeting, even the naïve Italian noticed the tension in the air. Everyone was walking on egg shells between him and Greece. So what else can he do but to end this problem as soon as possible before it gets blown out of proportion? He didn't do it during the meeting of course as this is something of a private nature.

Greece usually went home directly after the meeting so that's why the next morning he found Turkey knocking at his front door.

"What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want?", Greece asked angrily.

"Tch, calm down, brat. We need to talk about what's going on lately", Turkey replied, already quite annoyed with Greece.

"About time, old man. Get in", Greece muttered as he move to the living room.

'Huh? So he already noticed there's something wrong with me.. Would that make it easier or harder?', Turkey wondered as he followed the man.

"Talk", ordered Greece the moment they sit on the couch.

"What, no tea and biscuits first? How rude. What on earth makes me like you like that I'd never know". Turkey said he watched Greece's expression carefully. This confession thing is easier than he originally thought. Maybe because he already knew the answer? Anyway, the man didn't seem surprised with that remark. He almost wondered if the man get what he's trying to say at all if he didn't see the sharp eyes and the way he kept staring at Turkey like he's assessing the truth of his words.

"I love Japan", Greece finally said after a few moments.

"That's a shocker", Turkey replied with a snort.

"Then why?", Greece asked although he already knew the answer. One would have to be an idiot if he does not notice the way their fights escalated so quickly lately whenever Greece spend the time in other nations' presence instead of Turkey. The staring had been so blatantly obvious too.

"To get whatever this is over with", Turkey said almost boredly.

Greece could only nod at that and said what he wanted to hear from him. Turkey need closure. He didn't feel any pity for the guy but he wouldn't deny that even to his worst enemy. It's quite a wonder though that he no longer thought of Turkey as that. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he does held some sort of fondness with this particular frienemy.

"Thanks, Greece", sighed Turkey as he got up.

He already knew Greece would reject him since the very beginning but it still hurts a lot. It took some time for him to heal.  
For a few weeks, he left Greece alone and bothered Japan only when Greece wasn't around. Most of his time was spent with Egypt, Cyprus and Iceland. It's kinda boring though during the first few weeks because he love pissing Greece off way too much. That guy was so easy to annoy.

Now that they're in the monthly meeting again, he realized with a smile that he no longer get the unexpected surge of jealousy or stare at the guy all the time. However, he had to wonder... is it just him or Greece is having a staring match with Iceland?

**THE END**

_**Note from author:** First of all, I know it sucks but I need to practice my English. So feel free to correct or advice me on how to write better story. Thanks. Secondly, this is my favorite pairing but I can't quite grasp their personality so I'm so sorry if they're acting way too OOC. And lastly, I rated this at K+ because it contains only mild coarse language and no sexual scenes. Please correct me if I use the wrong rating._


End file.
